


Platonic Dan and Phil

by sevenstevearmy



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: I wrote this forever ago. Based on:Person A: *fanning self with hand and making suggestive face* Is it hot in here or is it just me?Person B: *oblivious or just acting like it* Yeah, it is kind of warm. *unzips sweatshirt*Person A: It’s fucking me bitch.Imagine Your OTP by our-anime-marvel-world on tumblr





	Platonic Dan and Phil

It was a fairly hot day in the middle of August and Dan was all for the joke pick up lines he could use on Phil, after all, if people don’t ship you with your best friend, you’re not close enough. Dan was explaining the heat in one of his live streams when Phil walked in. This was the perfect opportunity. 

“Sorry to bother you, but we’re going to need milk when you go to the store tomorrow.”

Normally he would’ve replied with, “Again?” But this was the perfect set up.

“That’s alright, you actually came in at the perfect time.”

“Really? What are you doing?”

“I was just explaining about the heat and I want to prove that this time I’m actually not exagerating.”

He smiled as if he were about to laugh while at the same time trying to make a suggestive face.

“So Phil, is it hot in here or is it just me?”

Phil of course is oblivious… or is he?

“Well actually it is kind of warm. I was just about to change into something lighter.”

“… It’s me bitch. I’m hot…”

“… Ooohhhhh. Haha.”

“…Phil… just leave.”

“Alright."

Phil walks out smiling and laughing to himself. That’ll teach Dan not to keep using those cheesy pick up lines 24/7.

“Some people…” Dan is relatively upset his plan didn’t work but continues with his live stream.

“Never count on Phil to help set you up for a punch line.”

Phil peeked his head through the door just enough to smile and give a peace sign to the camera then went to change, because it really was quite warm in there.


End file.
